Shipwrecked on Disney Channel Island:The Video Game
It's the same as the ''[[Shipwrecked on Disney Channel Island|''film]]. Except in video game form. You play as Phineas and travel around the island to find his friends and his Disney Channel friends.Only on Playstation 2 and Nintendo DS. ''Players/Cast Phineas & Ferb Forever 'Sorcerer Phineas ''' King Ferb Queen Benzuss Queen Romany Princess Daisy Princess Didi Princess Candace Princess Tracey Prince Dill Prince David ''Wizards Of Waverly Place 'Sorcerer Alex' 'King David Henrie' 'King Max' 'Princess Harper' 'Princess Theresa' 'Prince Jerry' Sonny With A Chance 'Sorcerer Sonny' 'Queen Tawni' 'Queen Zora' 'King Chad' 'King Grady' 'King Nico' 'King Marshell' Hannah Montana Forever 'Sorcerer Miley/Hannah' 'Queen Lilly/Lola' 'King Jackson' 'King Rico' 'King Jake' 'King Robby Ray' 'King Oliver' Suite Life On Deck 'Sorcerer Zack' 'Sorcerer Cody' 'Queen Bailey' 'Queen London' 'King Moseby' 'King Marcus' 'King Woody' JONAS L.A. 'Sorcerer Joe,Nick,and Kevin' 'Queen Macy' 'Queen Stella' Good Luck Charlie 'Sorcerer Teddy' 'King P.J.' 'Princess Charlie' 'Prince Gabe' 'Prince Emmett' Power-Ups 'When playing as BLANK you can earn costumes and items' 'Sorcerer Phineas=Nail' 'Sorcerer Alex=Sparkles' 'Sorcerer Sonny=A sign bubble that flips around "HOLLYWOOD" + "SO RANDOM" + "SONNY WITH A CHANCE"' 'Sorcerer Miley/Hannah=A microphone' 'Sorcerers Zack and Cody=A boat on water that reads on the side "S.S TIPTON"' 'Sorcerers Joe,Nick,Kevin=A guitar with a sun above it and a palm tree next to it' 'Sorcerer Teddy=A pacifier' Strength 'Once you defeat one of player's enimies they explode into strength for you player.' 'Another way to get extra strength is to come to a "Strength Machine". ''' ''Special Moves/Moves'' On Playstation2 (The Ones That Are Special Have A * Next to Them) ''X=Jump '''XX=Double Jump XXX=Super Jump* '''''Box=Kick Box-Box=Double Kick Box-Box-Box=Knock-Out Kick Box-Box-Box-O=Kick-Kick-Punch=Defeated Move 1 O=Punch O-O=Side Punches O-O-O=Flat Nose Knock Out Punch *'' ''Triangle=''Laser ''R1=Veiw Left R2=Veiw Right R3=Veiw Above R4=Veiw Below ''Enemies 'The Evil Sorcerer Spongebob-He is the main villain' 'of the game and film. He plans to take over Disney Channel Island and make it Nickelodeon Island. He is the most powerful of all THE EVIL NICKELODEON PEOPLE.(I REALLY HATE NICKELODEON!) ''' The Evil Sorcerer Carly-She is the next to main enemy of the film and game. '''''Her main attack is her computer charger whip, The Charging Whip. She kidnaps Queen Benzuss in which Sorcerer Phineas saves her. The Evil Queen Sam-She is Carly's best friend and one of Carly's minions. She kidnaps Queen Romany. And her main attack is, The Pudding Canon. The Evil King Freddie-He is Carly's best friend next to Sam. And the second minion of Carly. He kidnaps King Ferb. His Main attack is, The Tying Wires. In which he comes some wires to life and ties whoever it is in a tight wrap. The Evil Queen Sandy-She rules with her evil best friend Spongebob. Her main attack is NUTZ! In which she shoots nuts out her mouth. The Evil Sorcerer True-She is the 3rd sorcerer of Nickelodeon. She tricks Candace and Tracey into saying she never wanted to be on Nickelodeon and she wanted to be a Disneygirl. But then kidnaps them. Her main attack is Shoe Boomerang. In which she throws high heel shoes toward her enemy. The Evil Sorcerers Timmy,Wanda,and Cosmo-They are the 4th sorcerers of Nickelodeon. They all meet up with the Jonas L.A. team and Timmy,Wanda,and Cosmo all zap the Jonas team into a cage guarded by evil magical robots. The Evil Sorcerer El Tigre/Manny-He is the 5th Sorcerer of Nickelodeon. He tricks Phineas into going to one of the many traps. Phineas then gets trapped in a cage. His main attack is The Spining Claw. '' ''The Evil Princess Frida-She rules along with her very best friend Manny. She befriends Princess Daisy. She is the only person from Nickelodeon that doesn't trick the gang. She goes on Disney's side and helps them defeat her own company and friends. But once they defeat Nickelodeon she along with everyone else from Nick dissapear forever! ''Special Objects 'Strength Machine-The strength machine appears in many hidden places around Disney Channel Island. It can also have a extra Health Machine next to it in case.It builds up your strength fully so you dont get exhausted and dehydrated.' 'Health Machine-The health machine appears mostly next to the strength machine. It will fully restore your health. It only appears when you have and emergeny.' 'Scattered Objects-See Scattered Objects for more imformation' 'Suitecases-These fall from the world of The Suite Life On Deck. If you punch/kick them twice it will open and either spew health molocules or strength molocules.' 'Toolbox-These fall from the world of Phineas & Ferb Forever.You do the same thing to open it as you do for the suitcases.' 'Scrapbook Pictures-These come from the world of Good Luck Charlie. When you see a scattered picture flying around try to catch it for her(Teddy) scrapbook.' 'A wand-This comes from the world of Wizards of Waverly Place. You can earn it when you encounter the Fairly Odd-Parents trying to trap the JONAS team. But becareful to choose the right wand. Wanda's wand is missing to.' 'Rubber Chickens-Obviously these are from the funny world of Sonny With A Chance/So Random. Collect these to make your enemy distracted because they are laughing so hard.''' Category:HyperHearts58's Pages